Remember
by Alice Le Rose
Summary: Riku is lost...and he can only hear Sora as he falls back into darkness. . Alright people, new chapter is up. Chapter 11.
1. Hearing your voice

Remember

Chapter 1 Hearing your Voice

Author's Note: Italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.

_Where am I? Who am I? I really don't know...What is this place? Is this a reality or not?_

"Ri...ku..."

_Huh? That voice...it sounds so familiar. But...who does it belong to? It's such a beautiful voice..._

"Riku..."

_Riku? Who is Riku? That voice...its sounds so saddened...maybe Riku is their lover. I wonder what happened to this Riku person...must've been something bad to make that beautiful voice cry so..._

"Riku...I'll never leave you again...I'll always be here, always be your light."

_I wish I could meet the one whose voice I am hearing. They seem to love this Riku person a lot. He should be honored to have someone such as this as his guiding light._

"Riky...if only you could hear me...I'd tell you I love you...more than life itself. You pulled me from darkness and now I'll do the same for you."

_This voice seems so determined to hold on to this Riku person. He's lucky. I can't even remember who I am or even my name. However; I hope that I at least had a lover such as this Riku's lover...if only...I could meet this weeping lover of Riku's...I'd comfort them...with my everything..._

Beautiful blue eyes were puffy and red from crying. The brunette seemed to not be able to stop weeping. His head rested on the hospital bed next to the silver haired teen.

"Sora..."

The brunette turned upon hearing his name mentioned and was met with the sight of a young brunette male wearing all black.

"Leon...I...um..." Sora seemed a little embarassed about having been caught crying over Riku's broken body.

"It's ok Sora...I know how you must feel right now." Leon walked over and sat next to the teen.

"But what if he stays like this...what if he dies!" Sora began crying again.

"He's in a coma, there's really nothing we can do right now except hope he comes out of it. In the mean time, you need to keep living. You haven't eaten in two days. Riku wouldn't want you starving yourself." Leon stood up. "Come on, let's go get something to eat, then you can come back and resume your place sitting by his bed doing nothing for hours."

Sora gave a weak smile. "Alright." He stood up and followed the older guy out of the room and, with one last glance at the broken body of Riku, left.

_Sora...that name...it sounds so familiar, yet when I think of that name it hurts...Why does this name cause me pain? Sora...whoever you are...my heart seems to be aching for you...because of you...Sora...I don't know you...I don't remember you...but I hear your name._

Author's Note: This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I love the game. I've beaten 1 & 2. Also, just know I hate Kairi with a passion. I hate her more than anything. I dispise her. She needs to die, in my opinion. On another note, please read and review. .


	2. Cloud's Love

Remember

Chapter 2 Cloud's Love

It had been 3 months since Riku had been found and in a coma in the hospital. Sora sighed as he sat under a tree. He was writing a poem for Riku. It was a sweet poem, he planned to never share with anyone, not even Riku himself. Sora blushed at the thought. If, no, when Riku woke up, he'd immediately want to see Kairi. That left Sora alone, again. Riku had risked so much to save Kairi's heart from darkness, he had submerged himself in darkness to save her. Of course he was in love with her.

Sora sighed again, love was so complicated he thought looking at the poem. There was no way Riku would ever see this, ever. He planned on burning it when he finished so no one's eyes ever saw it but his own.

He stood up and stretched. Picking up his notebook, he walked away. He was going to go back to the hospital.

'Maybe I should read that poem to Riku' Sora thought slowly.

He entered the plain white hospital room. It had a sterile plain smell that Sora found strangely nice. He took his usual place right next to Riku's bed and started to straighten the white blanket covering Riku's body. He was a very clean person and found that he couldn't stand it if anything was out of place.

"Sorry Riku, I don't like things to be out of place." Sora said, knowing that Riku didn't hear him or even care. "It's a nice day outside, you know. I wish you could see it."

He sighed to himself and brushed Riku's long silver bangs out of his face. "Oh Riku..." He whispered softly.

"Has Sora arrived yet?" Cloud asked as he walked into the waiting room. Leon looked up and smiled. No one noticed the small blush that arose in Cloud's face.

"Yeah, he's back in the room with Riku." Leon noticed Cloud blushing. Cloud hurried past him and walked back towards the room where Riku was. He could feel Leon's eyes watching him leave.

"...I wish you could hear me Riku...I wish you could remember me Riku..." Cloud heard Sora say as he stood in the doorway. Sora leaned over and kissed Riku lightly on the forehead.

"Sora." Cloud spoke slowy. He didn't want to really ruin the moment. Sora looked up and saw the blonde man standing there watching him.

"Cloud!" Sora ran and tackle hugged Cloud, knocking him to the ground. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you to." Cloud pushed the brunette off of him. "How's Riku doing?"

"Still in a coma." Sora's smile faded at the thought. He pulled himself from the floor and sat back in his usual chair.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come out of it." Cloud stood up and walked over by Sora, placing his hand on Sora's shoulder. "And whe he does, you guys'll be able to catch up on everything that's been going on."

"Yeah, maybe." Sora said slowly, as if he wasn't really that sure of himself.

"You really love him don't you?" Cloud smiled.

"Yeah...I do. Is that so wrong?" Sora seemed confused and unsure of himself. "I mean we are both guys."

"No Sora, it's not wrong to fall in love. Not even with someone of your same gender." Cloud replied.

"But how would Riku take it? He wouldn't like it. He likes Kairi." Sora spoke in tone that reminded Cloud of a little kid.

"I know how you feel. I know how it feels to be afraid of what that person you love would think." Cloud said.

"Really! What did they think?" Sora jumped up hopefully.

"Actually, I haven't told them." Cloud laughed nervously.

"Why?" Sora sounded a bit disappointed.

"Because, I guess I'm afraid of what he'd think." Cloud replied with a shrug.

"He? So you're..." Sora gasped. "I thought you loved Aerith and were afraid to tell her."

"Yeah Sora, I'm gay. No, Aerith is like a little sister to me." Cloud leaned against the wall.

"It's Leon isn't it?" Sora smiled wide.

"What! What makes you think that I love him!" Cloud was shocked and blushing. "Well...just don't tell anyone ok?"

"You love Leon! That's so cute!" Sora jumped up and down giggling. "You should tell him!"

"No, he'll freak out and hate me and be disgusted with me." Cloud stared at Sora, a look of saddness washed over his face.

"What if he returns you affections?" Sora's smile grew bigger as Cloud looked thoughtful.

"What about Riku? Why don't you tell him?" Cloud flashed him a wicked smile.

"He's in a coma, so I can't." Sora replied. They stood in silence for a moment. "I will tell him when he wakes up though."

They both watched Riku in complete silence.

Author's Note: I've managed to confuse myself. I honestly didn't want anything to be said but my hand won't allow me to keep secrets. . I also forgot the disclaimer. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters but if I did own Riku, I would tie him to my bed and keep for myself.


	3. I don't recall

Remember

Chapter 3

I don't recall...

'I can't believe Cloud is in love with Leon. He should tell him. Maybe Leon likes him to.' Sora thought to himself as he sat by Riku's bed. He was holding Riku's limp hand and lost in thought.

'I wonder if this is how Axel would've felt about Roxas. Roxas was the only one Axel liked after all.' Sora brushing Riku's hair out of his eyes. "When you gonna wake up beautiful?" Sora smiled weakly, doubting that Riku could hear his comment anyway but secretly hoping he did.

"so, Kairi is doing good. Her and Selphie wanted to come see you but they got side tracked by Tidus and Wakka's abll game." Sora decided to tell him how things were going. "And I just found out that Cloud is in love with Leon. They would make a good couple. But between you and me, Cloud would be the uke. Ha ha." Sora laughed slightly at the thought of Cloud being a uke and Leon being a seme. He sighed and stroked Riku's hand. "If you and I were to ever...you know." Sora blushed crimson red. "I think you'd probably be seme."

Riku looked so peaceful. Sora smiled as he watched the elder teen. "You have to wake up soon. We have to go run on the beach and race against each other and practice fighting." Tears rolled down Sora's cheeks. "Riku...oh God Riku! I love you and I wish you could just hear me." He sobbed, holding on to Riku's soft pale hand.

"Riku...I just want to be closer to you." Sora climbed on to the bed and rested his head on Riku's chest and held on to him. I love you with all my heart Riku."

Sora's tears soaked into Riku's pale hospital shirt. He leaned up and kisses Riku on the cheek and relaxed against him. "Riku..." He whispered as he fell asleep, still clinging to the silver haired boy.

He had been sleeping for what seemed like hours until he was awoken by a noise. He lifted his head and looked around. Cloud had sat down a plate of food and a soda for Sora.

"Hungry? Or are you too busy molesting his unconcious body?" Cloud smiled.

"Ha, very funny. I was tired." He released his grip on Riku's shirt, climbed off the bed and walked towards Cloud.

"So you just up and decided to go to sleep on top of Riku?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Sora laughed as he say down and started to eat. He had just realized how hungry he was.

"I would have died laughing if he had woken up with you on top of him." Cloud flashed him a wide grin.

"Very funny. What would you do if it was Leon in a coma?" Sora asked as he dipped his fries in ketchup.

"He wouldn't be in a coma for long and he wouldn't be in those clothes for long either." Cloud smiled wickedly. Sora's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Ha ha ha!" Cloud doubled over laughing at Sora's reaction.

"Eeek! You are such a pervert!" Sora threw a mustard covered pickle at him. Cloud moved and it hit the window and stuck there. For a moment, they just stared at it and then burst out laughing.

"Ok, well I gotta get going. See ya!" Cloud whipped tears of laughter away and left.

Sora finished eating his burger and fries and then took his place beside Riku's bed and held Riku's hand in his own again.

After a few hours, he felt himself dozing off. Thoughts and memories of Riku were flooding his mind.

"Riku, I have to go home soon. I wish I could stay the night here with you." Sora sighed. He didn't want to leave. His eyes closed and he whispered. "Riku..." At that moment, he felt a light grip on his hand.

He looked up and saw Riku's eyes slightly opened. They held pain and confusion in them.

"Riku!" Sora jumped and hugged him. "Oh my God! Riku!" Tears poured down his face. Riku didn't hug him back, he didn't do anything or say anything until...

"Who are you?" He gave Sora a puzzled look.

Author's note: WHEE! Damn amnesia! Damn my stupid mind and ideas! Damn it to hell! LMAO! Sorry...too much pocky and volt. This story does take place after Kingdom Hearts 2, by the way I hope you guys reading it like it. If you don't, let me know and I'll delete the story. Mmmk. Please feel free to give me ideas and suggestions and if I use your ideas and suggestions I promise to give you credit for it in my Author's note. There will be a kiss between Cloud and Leon, I had already planned on that. As always, read and review please.


	4. Why don't you know me?

Remember

Chapter 4

Why don't you know me?

He stared in utter disbelief at the young man sitting up in bed. the machines that had been keeping him alive were beeping all around him. Riku was eyeing the IV in his hand in a paniced sort of way. He had always been paranoid of needles, but Sora didn't take the time to notice.

"Riku?" Sora starred with his mouth hanging open. So many thoughts were running through his head and he was beginning to feel paniced as well. "Riku!"

"Huh?" He looked away from the IV and at Sora in a confused way. "Where am I? Who is Riku and who are you?"

"This is a hospital and you're Riku! I...I..." He felt hot, wet tears rolling down his cheeks and he looked at the floor to hide his face, his brunette bangs hiding his brilliant blue eyes. "I'm Sora...come on! You've got to remember! You saved me from the darkness! Riku!" He sobbed as he dropped his head on to the bed, his hot, salty tears staining the bedsheets. In his mind, he was screaming no...this can't be...not Riku...not his Riku.

"I'm sorry...I don't know who you are. Will you please call the nurse, you're scaring me." Riku wore a puzzled look. He really didn't recognize his best friend that he'd grown up with. He really didn't know who he was or what had happened.

"No! You have to remember! Riku! You were supposed to wake and we were supposed to...to...to..." Sora screamed before falling to the floor and crying harder. He reached up and clung to the white cotton bedsheets with one hand, his other hand on the floor to keep himself stable so he didn't fall completely to the floor. Between Riku's puzzling confused look and the sterile white room, he was beginning to feel sick.

Riku felt alarmed and leaned over to hit the button to call the nurse himself. Sora didn't even notice. His mind was caught in a spirling tornado of thoughts and memories.

The nurse rushed in the room and saw a bewildered looking Riku and a sobbing emotional mess that was Sora.

"Come on dear, I think you should go." The blonde nurse with her hair pulled in a tight bun on top her head pried his fingers off the bedsheets and pulled him off the white tiled floor. "Sweetie, he'll be alright. You just need to leave now." She ushered him out the door in a hurry.

Out in the waiting room, Sora sat waiting with his head in his hands, tears still streaming down his face. People om the waiting room stared at him, but Sora paid them no mind.

"Sora?" Sora looked up to see Leon's kind eyes looking at him in a sad way. "The nurse told me what happened..." He said slowly, quite aware that people were staring at Sora and wondering why he was crying so hard.

Sora jumped up and clung on to Leon. His tears soaking part of Leon's shirt. He felt weak and sick, so he fell against Leon. Leon hugged him and held him up as he sobbed.

"The doctor said he has amnesia." Leon felt horrible for Sora. "It's not the end of the world. He's awake and the doctor said he could regain his memory at any time."

Sora heaved a heavy sigh and slumped against Leon. Leon looked at Sora in a tired way; it was obvious he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Sora, himself, had been having insomnia every night since Riku has been unconcious. His face was red and puffy from all the crying.

"He didn't even know who I was."

"Well, you'll just have to help him remember." Leon patted Sora on the back and smiled. "His parents are on the way here."

Sora didn't say a word. Instead, he just stared at the floor.

Riku's mom was a drunk and was usually passed out on somebody's couch. Riku's dad was hateful and abusive to Riku and his drunken mother. He also didn't like Sora. He had always thought that Sora was a little queer and he didn't want Sora turning his son queer. Neither had been to see Riku since he had been in the hospital.

Leon left Sora sitting in a chair to get a soda for the two of them. Sora was left with all of his thoughts.

The next thing he knew, Leon was pulling him out of the cushioned chair he had been sitting in.

Riku's parents were walking past. Riku's mom looked as though she hadn't slept in days and she was a little tipsy. Riku's dad gave Sora a disgusted look when he saw him clinging to Leon's arm as Leon drank a crystal pepsi.

"Sora, just give him time and try and help him remember." Leon guided Sora out the doors as Sora sipped on the crystal pepsi thinking 'God, this taste nasty...'

Author's note: Sorry, it's bad and I haven't updated in so long. I needed something. I promise I'll try and make the next chapter better. I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I don't know that Riku's parents are actually like that. I also don't know that Leon likes Crystal Pepsi. Ew. lol. As always, read and review so I know how I'm doing.


	5. Love is Rising

**Remember**

**Chapter 5**

**Love is Rising**

Author's note: Sorry about taking so long to update. I don't have many ideas. I'd like to thank IcedCandy for her suggestion and I plan on using parts of it so she does get credit.

Today should be a happy day, he thought, nothing can go wrong. He smiled as he walked to Riku's house. He couldn't wait to see Riku. It had been three days since he had seen him at the hospital. Yesterday, he had called Riku's mom and asked if he could take Riku to the beach. She said that would be fine and that would make him very happy. Cloud and Leon planned to meet them there at the beach.

Today was a perfect day, there were a few fluffy white clouds, there were birds in the air and sitting in the trees chirping loudly. The sun was shining brightly, it was warm, and generally a great day to just smile and be joyful.

As Sora walked, he could see women watering flowers, men sitting on their lawns relaxing and children running through the sprinklers.

He finally found himself standing outside Riku's house. This was the place Riku had always hated. He use to sneak out and come over to Sora's house, climbing through his window, he'd stay there till morning when they'd start their day again. Sora was always happy to see Riku at his window knocking to come in. He could never sleep well when Riku wasn't there.

He stepped on to the dying lawn and crossed to the front door. The place was trashy, garbage laying all around the yard. Garbage bags hung over the broken window. The flower beds were overgrown with weeds. The place was just too shabby for Sora's liking. He could understand why Riku hated this place.

He knocked on the door lightly, looking around. The white paint on the house was pealing off in large chunks. He knocked again. The dogs on the inside started to bark loudly.

"Hold your goddamn horses!" A scream came from the inside. There was a huge crash and he heard the door being unlocked. It opened, revealing Riku's mom. She slumped against the door frame, a cigarette hanging from her mouth. Her hair was toppled on her head in a mess, her nightgown was stained with some dark substance and she looked like she was on a hangover.

"Um...is Riku home?" Sora asked nervously.

"Yeah, hold on." She kicked one of the dogs back. "Riku! Honey! You're friend is here!" She yelled trying to sound like a good mom. When he didn't show himself, she screamed even louder. "GET YER ASS DOWN HERE!"

A few moments later Riku appeared at the door. He didn't look happy at all.

"Ready to go?" Sora smiled, trying to sound nice.

"Yeah, sure." Riku followed Sora out. "Mom, I'll be back later."

"Whatever!" She slammed the door behind him.

Sora and Riku walked in silence, neither felt very comfortable.

"So...um, how are things going?" Sora asked, trying to make things less awkward with his former friend.

"Eh, ok I guess. I don't remember anything. I had no clue they were my parents. Everything is so confusing and happening too fast. I just...I hate it." Riku felt ready to break down and cry but he wouldn't do that in front of Sora, who he thought he barely knew. A look of saddness washed over him.

"I'm sorry." Sora whispered. He felt horrible. "I'm sorry things are pritty rough and I'm sorry for the way I acted back at the hospital. I guess I wasn't helping much."

"Yeah, you scared the hell out of me, no offence or anything." Riku stared at the ground, kicking a stone as he said it. "You said your name was Sora?"

"Yeah." Sora smiled a little.

"Look Sora, I'm sorry I don't remember you." He sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll remember soon." Sora gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, maybe...I wish I could remember though..." Riku whispered.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Things were just too awkward. When they got there, they saw Cloud putting lotion on Leon's back. Sora's mouth dropped open.

"Hey, uh Sora? Are they gay?" Riku asked in an unsure voice.

"Cloud is." Sora stated plainly, as if it was nothing. Riku stared wide eyed. Sora shrugged unconciously.

"Hey guys!" Cloud called them over as he finished putting lotion on Leon. Leon nodded to the boys.

"Hi!" Sora smiled widely and tackled Cloud to the ground.

"What're you guys doing!" Sora laughed, sitting on top of Cloud.

"Hey Riku, how're you doing?" Leon rested his hand on Riku's shoulder and smiled. "I'm Leon by the way."

"Eh, I'm alright." Riku shrugged. "Nice to meet you."

Cloud pinned Sora to the ground, the burning sand getting into his messy brunette hair. Riku laughed a little.

"Come on you guys, lets go swim." Cloud pulled Sora up. "I'll race you Sora."

"You're on!" He pulled his shirt and shoes off and then he and Cloud raced across the beach and into the water.

"Shall we?" Leon smiled at Riku and nodded towards the water. Riku nodded and pulled his shirt off. Together, Leon and Riku walked towards the water. Cloud and Sora stood in cool sparkling water, splashing each other. Riku and Leon ran to join them and the four spent hours playing in the water laughing and joking around. Riku seemed so happy. He dunked Sora in the water, chased him up the beach and tackled him and then they wrestled around on the ground.

Later in the evening, while Sora and Riku sat on the beach watching the sun go down, Cloud and Leon took a stroll down the sandy beach.

"Today was fun, thanks for coming Leon." Cloud smiled.

"I'm glad I came." Leon gave a gorgeous smile, making Cloud blush crimson red and Leon laughed. "You shouldn't blush like that, you might give something away."

Cloud stared open mouthed. "Wha...what?"

Leon led Cloud behind a giant formation of rocks.

"Look Cloud...I'm only going to say this once..." Leon too a step towards the blonde. "I...I...I love you." With that, Leon pressed his lips against Cloud's harshly. Cloud's lips felt soft against his own but he wanted more from this. He licked Cloud's lips, begging for entrance and Cloud obeyed, allowing Leon's tongue to come in. Wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist and pulling him closer, Leon sucked on Cloud's tongue.

Meanwhile, Riku and Sora sat together on the beach.

"Sora, thanks. I had a really nice time today." Riku smiled, making Sora blush.

"I'm glad."

"Hey Sora!" They heard someone scream. "Oh my God! Riku!"

They stood up to see a dark haired girl running towards them. She jumped on Riku, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing herself against him. Her skirt was short and plaid and her shirt was tight and revealing. Riku blushed.

"I...uh..." He stumbled over words nervously. "Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"Oh, it's me Kairi silly." She teased and looked up at him with big blue eyes. "We've liked each other since we were kids."

This angered Sora. Kairi was just being a tease. He could feel himself about to cry.

"Want to come for a walk with me? I'm sure Sora won't mind." She smiled widely. "Right Sora?"

"I...uh...I" Sora felt his face flush.

"Great!" Kairi clung to Riku's arm as she dragged im down the beach. Sora fell to the ground. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes. He hated that Kairi could just come and take him away. She just liked him because he was hot and because she wanted to get back at Sora. She didn't even care about him or even love him.

"Hey, where's Riku?"

Sora looked up to see Leon and Cloud, who looked extremely flushed.

"He went for a walk with Kairi." Sora gave a weak smile. Cloud could tell it was fake right away.

"Oh Sora." Cloud kneeled down and hugged him. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Yeah." Sora allowed Cloud to pull him up.

"I'll wait here for Riku." Leon stated, giving Cloud an awkward look.

"Alright." Cloud led Sora to his car. Sora glanced back and felt his heart sink as the sun sank down beyond the horizon.

Author's Note: Ok, tell me how I'm doing! Read and Review or no pie for you! Me gusta la tarta! I like pie! in spanish.


	6. I still feel you touching me,changing me

**Remember Chapter 6**

**I still feel you**

**Touching me, changing me**

Author's Note: Ok, I think this story may get more depressing. My life is kinda...difficult right now. My IPod broke emosobsincorner No, that's an inside joke. Seriously though, I have been having some problems. I've been unstable, unfit to be a functioning member of society. lol. Good news though, I've finally started writing my novel that I planned on writing six years ago when I was ten. It's going to take me another six years to finish it. But anyways, you probably don't want to hear me talk, you want to read the story. So, here it is. Please read and review.

All he could hear was the sound of the waves lapping up against the shore and the seagulls flying around, circling the abandonded beach, looking for food. He sat up and clasped his hand to his head in a dazed and confused way. The cold sea air blew all around him, blowing up his shirt and shorts, freezing him. The sun was setting, basking the abandonded beach in a ray of orange and red glow.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and goosebumps rose all over his arms and legs. He felt he was being watched.

"Sora?" He heard someone cooing his name loudly. He turned his head, brown bangs hanging in his eyes. Sora's breath was immediately caught in his throat. It was a beautiful sight.

Riku was walking down the beach towards Sora. His silver hair was wet, drops of water dripping down on to his bare shoulders. He laid his towel down on the beach next to Sora and sat down.

"Wow, you took long enough to get here." Riku laughed and looked at Sora with a large grin. He looked like the same old Riku, just slightly older and more mature.

"Um..." Sora felt unsure and confused and not to mention a blush was arising in his face.

"Man, I had to yell at Kairi to leave just so I could spend some time alone with you." Riku sighed and fell back against the towel. "She was starting to annoy the hell out of me anyway, and she asked me out."

Sora felt his hear sink. Kairi had asked him out.

"Sora...I told her no." Riku sat up, sliding his arm around Sora's shoulder. He could tell Sora was hurt by that. "I told her...my heart already belongs to someone else."

Great, Sora thought, please don't tell me it's Selphie.

"Sora...can I ask you something?" Riku looked at Sora in a questioning way. He seemed slightly worried about something.

"Sora...I...uh..."

"What?"

"I uh...Iove you." Riku's face was crimson red. "Will you go out with me?"

Sora felt his face burning red. He couldn't believe what he's just heard. Riku...loved him? And asked him out.

"I...Yes! I...I love you to...I have for a long time." He found his voice, still in shock though.

Riku tilted his head so he could look at Sora in the eyes. "Remember...remember when..."

"When what?"

"Remember...the whole time you were asleep for so long...everyone forgot you...I remember you...I'll never forget you...never ever."

"But Riku..."

"I could never forget someone I love so much...someone so special to me...someone I could never live without..." Riku rested his head against Sora's. His hand grazed over Sora's and he laced their fingers together. "Just remember...the last moment I saw you before the door closed...I felt a part of me dying when the door closed but I was happy knowing you were safe."

"I remember..." Sora climbed between Riku's legs and leaned against him. Riku wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

"I still remember everything..." Riku tilted Sora's head up and lightly kissed him on the lips. "I remember how you saved me...I remember I love you. I'm in love with you."

"Riku..." Tears were starting to form in Sora's eyes. He had been so sure Riku had amnesia and had forgotten him and now here he lay with Riku on the beach. Sora could feel Riku's even breathing as his chest rose and fell. "I...thought you forget me...I thought you'd had amnesia."

"What are you talking about Sora?" Riku looked confused. Sora stared, feeling slightly strange.

Sora dug his fingers in the damp sand. "Uh...nevermind." He replied, not wanting this moment with Riku to end.

"Ok..." Riku sighed and pulled Sora's body up on top of his own. They lay there for a few moments, Sora laying on top of Riku, before either did anything.

Wrapping his arms around Sora's lower waist, he kissed.

"Be with me Sora." Riku whispered in Sora's ear, his hot breath on his neck. He rolled them over so that they were on the cold bare sand and he was on top of Sora. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and twisted his fingers in Riku's hair. "Marry me Sora."

"...yes...yes Riku." Sora pulled Riku down to him.

"Just...don't...forget...always...remember...me...Sora." Riku's body was becoming transparent...he was disappearing.

"Riku!" Sora's hands phased right through him. Tears poured down his face. "Riku! No! Don't leave me!"

He awoke with a start, sweat streaming down his body. He was panting har, terrified. Throwing back the covers, he crossed the cold wooden floor. Pushing the window open, the cold night wind blew in and around him freezing him to the bone.

Sighing, he slumped on the window seal peering out at the blackened street. It had only been a dream. From in the distance, he could hear a girl giggling. The alarm clock beside his bed read 10:32 PM. Who could be out this late at night, he thought.

His question was soon answered as Kairi and Riku came walking by, finally coming back from the beach. He felt his heart breaking as she pushed him playfully. Riku was smiling and laughing with her.

He slid down the wall and curling into a fetal postion, a ball of depression.

"Riku..." He sobbed silently.

Outside on the sidewalk, Riku smiled at the girl. She was sweet and he was starting to really like her.

"Uh...Kairi...I know...I know I don't know you...well I can't remember you...but I was wondering...if you'd um...gooutwithme?" Riku felt his face flush.

"Sure!" She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and making him blush even more.

Something hit his gut that moment, making him feel a wave of sickness washing over him. He knew he should be happy at that moment but his stomach had plummeted and he felt like this was wrong. He wasn't really thinking of Kairi...he was thinking of someone else but he didn't know who that person was...strangely.

"Riku? Riku, what's wrong?" Kairi looked annoyed and frowned.

"I...I don't know..." He replied. Kairi gave him a concerned expression. She had the feeling it was Sora that was making him feel this way and it pissed her off.

"Kiss me!" Kairi demanded, kissing him roughly. It was harsh and unpleasant, not how Riku thought a kiss should have been like. She had a strange taste of sour mint and salty sea water. Riku pulled away quickly. She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling away, and knowing Sora had seen the whole thing.

Author's note: Sorry, sucky chapter. Will get better once I figure out how to word it. I'm getting there. I know what's going to happen. Kairi's a whore! . ...kitty!


	7. Realization

**Remember**

**Chapter 7**

**Realization**

Author's note: What's your opinion of the story so far? I won't tell anyone what is to come in this story. Sorry. You'll just have to wait. I love you guys. Warning, the rating may go up.

Weeks passed, seasons changed. Summer became fall and would soon become winter. The leaves were fading into many colors of browns and oranges and many golds. For the past few weeks, Sora had been avoiding Riku and his new girlfriend, Kairi. Everytime he saw them, they were smiling and happy. Riku was falling back into place, yet still couldn't remember.

Sora had been alone mostly. Leon and Cloud had been spending a lot of time together. He couldn't figure out why but Cloud had become very giggly lately.

School made him groan in aggrivation. He was starting to sleep through class but the moment he came home he fell asleep and didn't wake till late when his mother got home. She had noticed that he wasn't himself and he hadn't said a word about Riku. She noticed how pale Sora was becoming and how thin, he clearly wasn't eating much. The school had called to tell her that her son had been sleeping through every class, including gym. She also noticed that Sora seemed so tired. She couldn't see how he was tired considering that he slept through school, came home and slept till 8 in the evening when she got home from work, was up for an hour to eat dinner and then he got a shower and then went to sleep till school the next day. She didn't think Sora was living a healthy life and knew it was because of Riku. Of course she knew he was gay and in love with Riku. She had known for a long time and her greatest fear was that if Sora decided to tell Riku, he would reject him.

Seeing him heartbroken and moping around was killing her inside. Today would most likely make his mood worse. It was a dull gray Tuesday and had been raining all morning. The dark clouds cast shadows all across the neighborhood.

Sora trudged down the stairs looking miserable. His mother, Sianne, sat watching him with a worried look on her face.

"Sora, eat some cereal." She handed him the box. He poured some milk and cinnamon toast crunch cereal in a bowl. For a few moments, he just stared at it, before Sianne said calmly "eat it Sora."

He took two bites, said he was full, grabbed his stuff, kissed his mom and left for school. Sianne watched him leave, knowing things would only get worse. She didn't want them to be any worse, so she picked up the phone and called someone she thought could help.

"Is Leon there?" She spoke. "Cloud, why are you at Leon's apartment at this time of the morning?"

Sora was walking to school, his mind cluttered with many thoughts. He wasn't sure he could face another day of Kairi bragging to everyone about her relationship with Riku and how great things were going and he was starting to remember...although he wasn't. Sora hated her...he hated her voice. He hated her, everything about her.

The idea of just not showing up to school crossed his mind. He could just run away and he wouldn't have to hear it anymore. He wouldn't have to see her and Riku together.

"She wouldn't even go see him at the hospital when he was in a coma..." Sora whispered to himself. "So why is she happy with him?

It was at that moment that Sora had made up his mind. He was going to run away; he wouldn't even show up to school and he wouldn't have to see Kairi. With that last thought, he turned and took off towards the island where they all use to hang out, no one hung out there anymore. He could just be alone...all alone sounded nice right now.

He stepped onto the island, the memories flooding back into him. Memories of him and Riku as children. They were memories he wished would go away.

Deciding that he would curl up in the shack to take a nap, he headed there. The feeling of hope was gone, all happiness was sucked out through his chest. The shadows seemed to strangle him and he felt he was being watched. He was afraid.

It was after school and Riku was going to meet up with Sora. He felt horrible, he hadn't seem that Sora kid at school today. He had some horrible feeling that all was not right.

Kairi jumped on him. "We're meeting Tidus and Selphie at the mall. Come on!"

"Um, can we stop by Sora's house?" Riku asked, unsure of what she'd say.

"Um, why?" She asked in an aggrivated voice. It was obvious she didn't want to see Sora and didn't want Riku around him.

"He didn't show up at school today...I just want to know if he's ok." Riku actually sounded worried about Sora. Against her wishes, Kairi agreed to go and led him to Sora's house.

Sora's house was a small white two bedroom house with a pretty little garden and a white picket fence. Riku knocked on the door. A woman who looked just like Sora answered.

"Hello?" She said, seeing Riku and Kairi. "Hi Riku." She said cheerily, not even showing notice of Kairi which pissed Kairi off.

"Um, hi. Is Sora home?" Riku asked nervously.

"No, he hasn't gotten home yet from school." His mom said, a smile still on her face.

"But...but he wasn't at school today..." Riku said slowly, confused. The color drained from her face; she knew he wasn't joking.

"Uh, Riku...I'm going to the mall. Lets go!" Kairi complained. Riku paid no attention to her, he stared intently at Sora's mother in disbelief and Kairi walked away cursing him.

"I'm sorry!" She turned away and ran to the phone, leaving the front door wide open. Riku swallowed hard and stepped into the house. Something was odd about this house, like he'd been here before...on many occasions. He walked slowly into the living room, knowing exactly where the stairs were although he didn't know how.

He could see into the kitchen where Sora's mom was panicing on the phone. He could see she was screaming but couldn't hear anything...not a sound. He could see tears streaming down her face.

He turned away and looked around the living room. It was a small airy room with the window open; wind blowing the white lacy curtains. The walls were a white glossy color and a yellow trim. The couches were large and plush and yellow. There was a lacy white table cloth on the oak wood coffee table. Lots of cute little nicknacks were everywhere on shelves. The entertainment center held a lot of movies, a stereo system, a collection of cds and a large tv. With all the brightness, it was strange to see royal blue carpeting.

He walked slowly up the dark wooden staircase. The hall upstairs was an off white color and his eyes landed on the door at the very end of the hall. That was the room his feet were leading him. That must be Sora's room.

He gripped the doornob and opened it slowly. Sora's room was bright blue with neon yellow carpeting...strange. There were clothes piled everywhere. The bed wasn't made, and papers covered his computer desk. There was a picture of two boys on his night stand.

He picked up the picture, feeling his heart beating faster. It was of a brunette and silver haired boy who looked like a younger version of himself.

On the wall by the bed written in black permanate marker were the words "Riku was here!" He leaned down and touched the words gentaly.

"Sora..." He whispered, not hearing himself talk. This was his writing, he had been here before...long ago...Standing up, he walked to the window seal and sat down, one leg dangling outside and the other inside. He closed his eyes, his head was spinning. Vivid images forced thier way from the back of his mind to where he could see them again...memories...of Sora...he saw himself and Sora fighting on an island with wooden sticks. Then collapsing and talking. He then saw them swimming and playing. He saw himself sneaking into Sora's room late at night and curling up in bed with Sora, fear written on his face. He saw his arms wrapping around Sora and holding him through the storm while he was afraid. He was starting to remember.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed open and he saw the cops pulling up at Sora's house. He climbed out of the window and was about to walk downstairs when a piece of paper on the ground caught his eye. He picked it up and read the first couple lines. It was a poem written by Sora for Riku. It started out:

Remember

By: Sora

To my Riku...

Remember. Remember when we were so near?

I remember, I'll always remember.

He stopped, a look of shock on his face, for he knew exactly where Sora was. He shoved the paper in his pocket, not reading anymore, and raced out the door past the cops who were questioning Sora's mom about her son's disappearence and raced towards the beach. Sora was on the island, the island they use to play on when they were young. Riku remember, not everything, but somethings and he remember the beach.

Author's note: What do you think? I thought this chapter was well written. Remember Sora's poem in the earlier chapters? I actually wrote a poem, freestyle, that inspired me to write this. I will put the whole poem in the story eventually. Read and review please. Love ya guys.


	8. Remember Sora

Remember

Chapter 8

Remember Sora

Author's note: So...how's it going? Anybody think they know what's going to happen? Ha! I bet you don't! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Sorry, I love you guys. . Do you honestly think Sora's going to kill himself? That's actually not a bad idea...but not what I had in mind. A reminder, feel free to make suggestions, compliments, insults...threats? o.o hides Here's the next installment of this story.

"It would be nice wouldn't it? Just to fade away from existence...He wouldn't notice you were even gone...The world would keep turning only you wouldn't be there...Oh how lovely it would be if he returned your feelings but he doesn't. If he loved you, he would have never forgotten about you...Sora...he chose to forget you...he chose not to remember you and you know it's true. How pathetic you look, lying there on the floor sobbing...your existence is empty." The words came out cold, tasteless and dry. Sora was collapsed on the ground in a fetal position, crying. The figure in black standing above was neither real nor fake, or rather it wasn't there. It was more like a figment of Sora's own imagination.

"No...Riku..." He cried...not wanting to believe what he was hearing. He wrapped his arms around himself, screaming, his nails digging into his skin. Scratchs forming on his body, flakes of flesh under his fingernails. The figure in black hunched over him as if to suck his soul away. Sora screamed, feeling light headed and sick. The smell of blood was thick in the air. He was shaking violently. His stomach was twisting.

From the shore, Riku heard the screaming. He didn't know what was going on but he knew it was bad. He ran full speed towards the shack.

When he got there, the door was locked. He pounded it, trying to get Sora's attention.

"Sora!" He screamed. "Sora! It's Riku! Open up!" There was no answer.

He ran around to the other entrance. He remember exactly where it was. He felt hurt from running and his body felt weak, but he refused to stop. He had to get to Sora.

He threw the door open and ran down the stairs. He felt his stomach drop to the floor at what he saw. Sora lay unconcious on the floor, scratches all over his body. Blood seeped down his skin, staining his flesh red. He looked so pale and helpless. No one was in sight and there was no sign of a struggle.

He dropped down on his knees and pulled the broken boy into his arms. Tears ran down his face.

"Oh God Sora..." He sobbed. "I remember..."

Voices from off in the distance sounded paniced. Riku's life was playing before his eyes...every picture showing him and Sora or him thinking of Sora. The voices were banging on the door, shouting for the door to be opened. The door was kicked off the hinges. Cloud and Leon stood there, fear painted on their faces.

Riku stood up, swaying slightly, and picked Sora up. He smiled weakly and carried Sora to the boats. Leon and Cloud follow, dumbstruck.

Sora...you were right where I left you...in total despair. I should not have left you there. For that, I am so sorry...so very sorry, Sora...my love.

At the hospital, Riku sat beside Sora's bed, holding his hand. As far as the doctors could find, he had done it to himself. Riku knew this wasn't true. Sora wouldn't.

"Sora..." He whispered, gently rubbing Sora's hand in his. "I found this poem...in your room...it kinda...helped me remember...what I left behind. Maybe it'll help bring you back to me if I read it...to you..." He pulled the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. "Remember. Remember where we were so near? I remember, I'll never forget. How could I forget what we've lived through? If you could call it living that is. It's more like a hellish twisted game.

Fearless and enagmatic, that was you. Sweet and innocent, that was me. One of white and one of black, that was us. We were like Yin and Yang. You couldn't have one without the other. We belonged together. We were made for each other. A great maker had made you and me but he made us for each other. We were perfect for each other and I wouldn't have my life any other way unless you were there.

Remember yet? Destruction followed us as we went on our journey through life. You were such a rebel. You let yourself fall into darkness to save me and...I followed you.

No one mattered to me, except you. I only lived to make your dreams come true, that was my dream and I would always stand behind you.

Life was rough, we learned that well. As long as you and I survived, nothing else mattered.

We merged together as an unbeatable team the day we met. We were soulmates, you and I. It was on the day that I met you, I knew I'd never have to be alone. I had you and you had me. We were a team, you and I. We fought against the world as allies.

No, more than allies, we were a part of each other.

Still don't remember? It's ok, take your time. When it comes to you, there is no amount of time that I would wait because I'll wait forever if I have to.

It's funny, you know, we have a greater bond that anything in the world. We have a friendship that none could break. My love for you runs deep.

Right now, time has stopped for me as well as for you. It will only start again when you awaken.

Now you float through darkness, paralyzed and unconcious. I only hope that as I speak, you'll hear my voice.

But until that fateful day that you awaken from this slumber, I'll remain frozen in time by your side till you remember."


	9. Sterile

Remember

Chapter 9

Sterile

Author's note: This may or may not get longer. I had an idea that I would like to add in and make this story a little longer. It's a sort of a twist. Feel free to leave comments, critiques, compliments, or insults if you wish. I also think I want to put a lemon in but I want to know what you guys think. So, here is chapter 9, in a nutshell. Read and Review.

The white sterile walls that haunted his childhood years, the IV that attempted to strangle him in fear, here he was again facing these nightmares of child-like illusion but this time they were real.

He took deep breaths, starring in anguish at the brunette boy laying in the grasps of choking IV lines. Part of him wondered if the poem had reached Sora in the darkness of his mind. He hoped it did.

He rubbed the silky skin of the younger teen's hand in his own, and whispered. "I'm so sorry Sora...I love you."

Feeling hopeless, he rested his head on the white cotton sheets. He was almost asleep, the dull beeping of the machines playing a sordid lullaby, when he felt a weak hand brush through his hair.

"Riku..." Sora's weak voice called to him, begging for some form of comfort. Riku looked up. "Riku...it hurts so bad..."

"I know Sora." Riku held Sora's hand close. "I know."

"Riku...I want to tell you...I'm in love with you." Tears streamed down Sora's cheeks as he began crying. "And I thought I'd lost you...again."

"You never lost me...I was just temporarily unavailible." Riku smiled and climbed on the bed. Easily, he put his arms around Sora's abused body. " I am in love with you to."

"Don't leave me." Sora clung to Riku, his tears soaking Riku's shirt. Riku held Sora in his arms.

"I promise...I won't ever leave you." He kissed Sora on the top of his head. The sterile cold around them wrapped its clean arms around them, in a smothering protective way; neither noticed, nor cared as they lay in the white hospital bed holding each other, gazing lovingly at each other.

From the shadows, where the sterile lights could not reach, and peeking in at the two boys, there came a disgusted silent snarl. If the boys had seen the evil glaring at them, invisible daggers of stares being thrown towards them, they'd be left in shock. But, they didn't notice.

"Sora...why did you hurt yourself? Were you trying to kill yourself?" Riku questioned in an uneasy voice, the thought of the claw marks criss-crossing Sora's body sickened him.

"I didn't...I didn't do this to myself, something else did!" Sora's heart rate increased, making the machine monitoring it increase its beeping alarmingly.

"Sora...shhhhh...calm down." Riku tried to calm him. Fear plagued his eyes and Riku believed him. Sora didn't do this to himself. He pulled Sora against him, trying to protect him.

Outside, in the waiting room, Leon walked back and forth in front of Cloud, who sat eating a candy bar.

"I just can't believe Sora would do that to himself." Leon dropped in the seat next to Cloud.

"I don't think he did." Cloud shrugged, taking another bite.

"What do you mean? And why the hell are you taking this so calmly?" Leon looked pleadingly at the blonde.

Cloud finished his candy bar and laced his fingers with Leon's, their intertwined hands resting in his lap. "Think about it, Sora isn't the type of person to go and hurt himself like that. It's just not like him, even if he was upset. And I know Sora will be alright, he always is." Cloud smiled and leaned over and kissed Leon on the lips.

"Why the hell are you so damn hot?" Leon murmured against Cloud's lips.

"Because my name is Cloud and my hair defys gravity." Cloud nuzzled Leon's neck, while Leon's arms wrapped around his waist.

"FAGS!" They heard a cruel, deep voice accuse them. They looked up and saw Riku's father dressed in long dark clothes, hiding his body from the sterile lights, storming past and looking for Riku.

"Well, that's not good." Cloud watched him walk past, a pained expression on his face.

Author's note: This is kind of a filler and I would like to say, I use a lot of foreshadowing and symbolism in my writing, take it as a hint and run with it or ignore it...the choice is yours.


	10. Black Heartaches

Remember

Chapter 10

Black Heartaches

Author's Note: The figure in black? Who could it be? Sephiroth? Someone else? You won't know unless you read silly! Read and review.

Wounds soon began to heal and Sora went home. Riku promised to stay over on the first night. His mother had been passed out and not really caring what Riku did. His dad hadn't really been home a lot lately; he seemed more distant and angry than usual but Riku just shrugged it off. His dad was a hateful person anyways.

He helped Sora to his room; Sora's mom was making dinner for them. She was so happy to have Riku staying the night, maybe it would give Sora's broken heart a chance to mend some cracks and holes. Her mother's heart only held hope and wishes for her son's happiness, knowing that that could only be gained through Riku.

Silently, Riku helped Sora up the stairs and into the bathroom. Knowing what came next; Sora's face blushed crimson red. Of course he thought about this often…

"Sora, do you need me to help you undress?" Riku's voice was so casual as though it was the most normal thing in the world to ask. Sora didn't know how to reply and without waiting for an answer, Riku started the shower and pulled Sora's shirt over his head. Purple bruises with yellow tints painted his skin and made him feel sick and disgusted. He tried to cover his chest with his arms so Riku couldn't look, he felt ugly.

"Sora…" A pained expression made its way on Riku's porcelain face, an angel face that shouldn't look so hurt. He sighed, pulling his own shirt off. Sora gazed at his pale skin, his chest had the look of being sculpted from ice. Sora was in awe of his snow prince and immediately felt worse. Sora was no heavenly angel like Riku.

"Sora, don't hide yourself…please." Riku begged in a quiet voice. 'Easy for you to say' Sora though, letting his arms fall to his sides. Riku took the rest of his clothing off and stood before Sora. "Take the rest of your clothes off Sora."

'Yes master' Sora thought, almost hypnotized and took his clothes off. 'Anything for you, my God.'

Blushing, Riku took his hand and led him into the shower. The hot water streamed on to their bodies. Steam danced around them, pulling them closer. As a reaction, Sora's arms snaked around Riku's neck; Riku starred into Sora's eyes, his own filled with nothing but a tender and loving gaze. In a hazed sleep, Sora's eyes drifted closed as Riku leaned down and kissed him on the lips. It lasted only a few seconds but Sora could still taste the sweetness of Riku's lips.

The next thing he felt was Riku washing his hair, massaging the shampoo into his scalp. Sora said nothing as Riku washed the shampoo out. It was like a dream come true, this couldn't be real.

'It's not real Sora….he's using you….he doesn't want you….it's FAKE!' A dark, cold voice screamed in his head. No! Sora began to panic, and slipped from Riku's grasp and on to the floor of the tub. That voice, it was the reason he was hurt. It had to be lying. He looked around frantically, looking for the source of pains and aches.

"Sora?!" Riku's voice sounded worried as he tried to grab Sora's wrist and pull him up. "What's wrong?!"

'Sora….he does not love you!' The voice screamed in his head. Was this his own voice? No, it couldn't be! His body was shaking violently, he wanted to die. He wanted to stop hearing the voice, stop feeling the pain. He shrieked a howl of torment of heartaches, of pain, of a wolf's depression. Days of smiles and happy girly giggles were gone. Yet one thing that couldn't understand was why? Why him? Why his happiness? Was God punishing him? Making him pay?

He could feel Riku's hands on him, trying to pull him up and calm him down. His own screaming and the voice's constant tortures were all he heard, they drowned out Riku's calming voice. Choking on water and unable to fight what he was feeling, Sora couldn't do anything. With out notice, the lights flashed out and all was clam.

"Sora?" Riku whispered through the darkness as he shut the water off, he sounded in panic. Sora clung to his leg, trembling in fear.

"Riku…." He sobbed, terror plaguing his body. Riku knew instantly that all was not right. "That voice….it won't leave me alone….it screams at me…it….it tells me horrible things…"

In the darkness, Riku kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. "What does this voice say Sora?" He kissed Sora's neck, trying to calm him down. Sora's chest rose and fell rapidly as he breathed in and out. "Shhh…."

"It tells me that you don't love me….and you don't want me….and you're using me…" Sora's words stabbed Riku's heart, and shattered it.

"No Sora." He held the boy tighter and closer to ensure Sora wouldn't leave. "I love you more than life itself. I would die for you, kill for you, serve you, love you, worship you. I would do anything to make you happy. Knowing you're hurting and in pain is killing me. Sora, I'm in love with you." He nuzzled Sora's wet hair, tears blending with the water drops, and whispered "I would do anything for you, I'm at your command."

From the darkness outside Sora's house, the figure in black watched and waited like a shadow, unseen and hidden.

"Riku….Sora….your happiness will be short lived. Riku, you will forget what you have remembered. Sora, you will lose what you have gained." The cold voice laughed morbidly. "Welcome back to darkness."


	11. Dead Puppet

Remember

Chapter 11

Dead Puppet

Author's Note: I have planned the entire ending out for this story. So, bare with me, it might take me a few weeks to put up the next chapter. I am sorry for the time it has taken me to put this chapter up.

"Riku……my pet of darkness……angel of despair…..you weren't suppose to wake up….Now I'll have to destroy your beloved Sora for waking you up…..he needs to die so I can continue my experiment…..your existence serves one purpose Riku…..the key to darkness is your purpose. The door to eternal hell lies inside you…..Riku…..welcome back to darkness……Daddy missed you." The cruel laugh rang out like demonic bells at the devil's own wicked wedding, centered at hell. His black hood fell upon his shoulders, short silver hair swaying in the wind. Eyes so stunning that they could match Riku's own, starred coldly at the moon. The moon, with her divine aura that hypnotizes the heart seeking love, how he hated the moon. Love is a sinner's dream, a false answer to life, he thought with a rumble of a growl.

His eyes closed shut and he allowed the frigid wind to brush through his jagged hair. Heaving a heavy sigh, he turned on his heel and walked away with his back towards the wicked temptress moon.

In the darkness of the bathroom, a booming knock rang out and the screech of Sora's mom's voice in a panicking tone reached them. "Sora?! Riku?! Are you boys alright?!" She pounded on the door with such a force, she was obviously fearful for the two boys.

Riku took a deep breath, arms wrapped tightly around Sora, and said calmly. "We're alright." He could hear her release the air she must have been holding in. Sora wasn't sobbing anymore, he was shaking and whimpering.

"Sora?" Riku whispered in the smaller boy's ear. "I have an idea….how about we go away for awhile? Just the two of us. We'll get away from everything." The lights flickered on for a moment, just long enough for him too see Sora's hopeful face, then the darkness wrapped its arms around them once again.

'Remember….' Riku thought. 'I remember when we were happy…'

The door to Leon's small apartment opened and he walked in with Cloud who collapsed on the couch while Leon draped on floor beside it. For a few moments the two just sat there looking at each other, and then they burst out laughing madly.

"That movie was absolutely terrible!" Cloud calmed down enough to complain about Leon's choice in the movie they saw. Leon nodded in agreement and smiled at him, starring him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." He leaned in and kissed Cloud softly on the lips, who smiled and pulled Leon on top of him. Brushing his hand against Cloud's cheek, Leon kissed his neck, biting gently and causing a moan to escape the blonde's slightly parted lips. He pulled Leon up for a kiss, biting his lip.

"God Cloud….I want you so badly." Leon whispered his breathing heavier than normal. He moved his body so that Cloud's leg was between his own and started to move his groin against Cloud, grinding against his hip and creating friction. Cloud grabbed his hips, grinding back and urging Leon to move faster. He bit his lip, nails digging into the brunette's slim hips. Their lips touched, meeting in bliss, tongues dancing together in the dance of a lover's kiss. Cloud could have continued this forever, except his jeans were becoming painfully tight.

Crying in pain and pleasure, Cloud screamed out. It was at that moment his screams mixed with a loud knocking at the door. Leon stopped, his hands resting at Cloud's sides.

"Who the hell could that be?" He looked into Cloud's confused blue eyes. With much effort, he stumbled across the apartment to the door, leaving Cloud panting at the couch. Unlocking the door, he pulled it open and was met with a sad sight, a depressed looking Yuffie. She looked about to cry.

"Cid throw you out again?" He raised an eyebrow at the ninja. She shook her head hopelessly.

"No, he's at the hospital…." She whispered. "Riku's mom is dead/"

Leon stared for a moment before saying. "You're kidding right?...Come in." He led her back to Cloud who was sitting on the couch still.

Yuffie smiled slightly. "You guys having sex?"

"Fuck no…..you made sure of that." Cloud growled, pulling a pillow into his lap.

"Now, tell Cloud what you told me." Leon sat down next to Cloud with his arm around him.

"Riku's mom was found dead a few hours ago….She was in the graveyard, she was sliced up and there was evidence that she had been raped….with an aluminum bat and a kitchen knife. Her pelvic bone was also crushed." She bit her lip to keep from crying.

Cloud's mind was blank like the chalkboard of an empty, unused classroom. He felt numb, unlike before when Leon's body had been pressed against his own. "Does Riku know?"

Yuffie shook her head. "No, he's at Sora's." Cloud looked at Leon; his expression was that of a queer lifeless doll. Something did not feel right about it.

"Let's go Cloud." Leon stood, grabbing the blonde's hand to pull him up. "We have to go to Riku."

"Wait. There's something else." Never had there been such an awkward silence, as Yuffie whispered. "She was found with this note."

He took the piece of paper from her shaking fingers. "What is it?"

"It talks about an organization….a dark organization. This organization's leader was a man named Jesix."

"I see." Cloud began to read from the card. "Misowa, a secret society led by Jesix. He wants to open the door to hell, it lives in the chosen son's mind, and the son mustn't be sent into darkness again….I was the puppet made to protect."

A body stood next to him, tensed. "Riku." Leon's voice shook with fear. "Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Letter of apology:

Dear readers,

As many of you have most likely noticed, I haven't updated my stories in a very long time. I have every intention of finishing my stories and go on to write more. However, as I have spent the past three years in college, I haven't found time to really get back into writing fanfiction. I've been writing my own works, which I might put up on fictionpress if any of you are interested in reading those. I'm about to take the LSATs, so I'm a little more than stressed right now. I do, however, promise that a new chapter will be up by the end of this month. I have to find the notes that I wrote out for my stories so that might take some time but I will wager that a new chapter will be up by Jan. 18th. So, I beg your indulgence and hope you continue to enjoy my stories in their future chapters.

Best wishes,

Alice Rose


End file.
